Monsters Inc The II
by lauren804
Summary: This is my version of the monters Inc story, I like to rewrite it and put myself and friends into the story R&R plz


Kittys Back 

Chapter one 

Creeeek... a door from the past opened, kitty a voice yelled In excitment Boo? Sulley said pondering if it could really be her. Mike had done something only a true friend would he rebuilt Boos door. Sulley ran into Boos room, Boo was on her bed with the cover over her feet. "Kitty" she yelled hitting her hands on her bed. Sulley walked up to her closer with wide eyes. Boo jumped out of bed and into his arms. I am here to stay.... forever. Bo0 dug her head in sulley fur wiping her face back and forth.Outside the door mike was watching,as sulley twisted her around, boo picked her head up and hooked eyes with Mike. Mike hooked his eye with Boo, boo wiggled out from sulleys grasp. She ran out into the laugh floor and into mikes arms. Boo wiggled free agian from mike. She ran into her room and pulled sulleys arm. Dada dada dada boo babbled as she pointed at all her toys making sure sulley watched. On her wall were pictures of Randall and mike and sulley that she had drown. As sulley looked at the pictures a voice called his name. Hey Sulley mike yelled come here. I have more good news, me and celia are getting married Febstroplis the 2nd. Sulley gently pulled his arm free from Boo. He walked out onto the laugh floor and talked to Mike. Well congrats mike thats greats shes a great girl! Sulley started to walk back toward boo, wait sul and uh, Yea what do you need buddy? Mike handed Sulley a small envelope that said his name on it. Mike what is this? Open it, mike said. Sulley gently unwrapped the envelope. He unfolded the paper and it read: 

**To Mr.James .P. Sullivan**

** We are pleased to say that for the first time in Monstropolis history that we will allow a human childs door to be owned in a monsters apartment. When Boo turns age 7 approximetly 5 years from the door shall be demolished forever. In other words if there are any problems at all concerning the child she will be baninshed along with the door,you may serve time also depending on the problem. We want to wish you the happiest time with boo and treasure your memories together.**

** We also want to inform you that none of this would have been made an issiue if is wasent for your friend Mike. Sincerly yours.**

** Head of Monstroplis and Monsters Inc Laugh floor**

Sulley exploded in laughter, he stood up and picked mike up hugging him to death. Sulley ran to boo who was looking at them with wide eyes. He picked boo up and said, O boo now your apart of the family. Boo wiggled loose and pointed at Mike. "Mike Wasowski" she yelled. She jumped in her spot and then jumped into his arms. O boo its good to have you back kid. She picked her head from mikes shoulder and smiled. Sulley picked boo up out of mike grasp. Come on boo we have a lot to catch up. Sulley and boo walked toward the corner when sulley realized that mike wasent there. Hey mike are you coming he yelled? I will catch up mike yelled back. Are you sulley asked? Go ahead mike replyed. Sulley and boo turned the corner. Mike took boos folder, folded it side ways and put it in his backpack. As he closed boos door he looked at a group of pictures hanging on her wall. There stood sulley then mike the randall. Mike had been thinking about him latley and needed to get something off his mind. He walked over to a file cabinet and started to shuffle through some file work on the top of the cabinet, then he looked at his desk and there was the folder he was looking for. He ran toward it and sat down. The folder was dirty and had a few stains and cobwebs. Mike opened the and inside was a door number and a picture of an old enemy...... Randall. Mike took the card out and slipped it through the door receiver. An old run down door apeared. It dropped down into its postion. It was a cheap dark wood with holes. This was totally agianst the laugh floor rules but mike had to find out for himself about Randall. The door was demolished but before the demolishment of the card mike had went into the file room and made a copy. He reached for the door knob. He slowly twisted it, and it creeked open. The room was dark and the whole thing was overall very small. He smelt a terrible oder and bugs scattered into all the corners. Mike put a smerk on his face and tip toed through the house. The people were their beds sleeping. Mike tipped toed toward the door leading outside. He opened the door and outside was an all dirt ground and dead trees. He walked down the stoop and outside. Mike heard garbage cans being trashed and banged together . It was coming from the side of the trailer. Mike slowly walked around the corner, he couldnt believe what he saw. Randall was all faded in color, his arms were broken and sore. His fonds were swollen bright red. He was inside a garbage can and pulling out human garbage. He looked up when he heard mikes foot hit a twig. Mike looked up and saw Randall looking at him...... Mike is that really you? Randall slowly moved off the garbage pail. Yea its really me, mike repleyed. Why did you come back for me he asked, why are you here? Look Randall I felt bad for you I mean, no one should have to go through something like this, mike said looking around in disgust. This terrible, eating that food. Plus Corrine misses you and If I didnt so this she would be alone for the holidays, no one like her deserves this. She didnt do anything and shes lived a year without you in complete sadness, I know this will make her happy. Randall limped over to mike. Mike you dont know how much this means to me. Yea yea then you will go back to hating me. While randall was alone he changed. He missed his job and mike and even sulley, but most of all corrine. He didnt want to stake his reprutation on being the best anymore. Follow me and be very quit mike asked. Randall noded and followed. They walked up to the trailer mike came out of and randall froze in his spot. Mike went on not realizing that randall had stopped. He walked inside the trailer and headed toward the door leading back to the monster world. How are you doing randall he asked? Randall, mike turned around and randall was no where to be found. Mike walked back toward the door leading outside and looked at randall. He sat there frozen, what are you waiting for he asked? This is your chance to come back he said. Through that trailer her asked pointing? Yea randall through this trailer is your life back agian. Mike walked down and grabbed one of randalls good arms. Lets go he said, but but this no mike nooo. Randall yelled and screamed as mike dragged him into the trailer. I have been hit in the head to many times in here he said. You cant make me you cant make me randall kept repeating his eyes going crazy and crossed. Mike turned and looked at randall with his eyes weird.What is wrong with you? Mike turned back and kept pulling randall in toward the house. Mike ran in through the leading into the monster world. Randall tip toed across the rooms the people were sleeping in and stoppen in the middle there was a full bag of chips right under his foot. Randall went over it but his tail hit the top as he passed. The mother woke up from her sleep and turned the light on. When the light turned on her son woke up to. We got another gator in the house mamma, gimmie that shovel. The lady took the shovel and smacked randall in the head twice. Randall had enough and was o close to freedom. He crawled toward the door while being beat by the shovel. He finally made it, he crawled out onto the laughfloor and just fell. The lady on the other side of the door was yelling. Son gimmie the gator replent hes in the closet, hurry before he gets away. Mike closed the door and sent it back up into the system down section of doors. Mike ran to randalls side. You ok randall mike asked in a scard voice. Yea im ok, just give me a minute. Randall pushed himself onto all 4 legs and streched backward. We have to catch up with sulley and boo. Sulley and... boo? Randall asked In a confused voice, yea.... oooo yea mike said ummm you havent been here the past year. Sulley now owns boo in our apartment. A human randall asked this place has changed. We have no time for this I have to catch up with sulley, hes gonna be mad enough at me for this. Mike and Randall ran out of the laugh floor and out to the main lobby. They pushes the doors open and ran toward mikes car in the parkinglot. Mike searched his pockets for the key and found it. He pulled it out and pushed it into the key hole on the door. The door clicked open and mike got in and started the car. Randall got in the passengers seat in the front and put his seat belt on. Mike pulled out of the parkinglot and headed down the block. He slowly drove looking for any sign of sulley. He drove up Monstropolis Lane, and to the side of the street, as he turned he saw sulley talking to corrine and lauren. corrine and lauren were two girls that sulley and mike had ment at work. They were highered as assiants and soon enough corrine had fallen in love with randall and lauren had fallen in love with sulley. He pulled up to the sidewalk where they were talking, mike stopped the car and opened the door and randall followed. Here sulley I got these feetiepajamas for boo since she dosent really have a lot of cloths. Hey thanks guys I really needed that sulley said. Boo turned around and saw randall getting out fo the car. AHHHH boo yelled, kitty kitty she kept yelling and jumped up on sulleys arm. Whats...... whats wrong boo? Sulley turned and saw Randall. Randall what the, whats going on here. Mikeeee, what did you do Sulley asked looking at him, mike smiled a weird smile. I cant believe you went and did that sulley said grabbing boo he walked away heading back home. Lauren and Corrine sat there baffeled, o my god RANDALL corrine yelled. Laurens eyes were big and glowing. Corrine started to crying and screaming at the same time. She went to go hug randall but he calpsed. Randall corrine yelled, lauren help me bring him back to the apartment. All right lauren said, you grab that arm and I will grab the other. You guys got him mike asked. Yea thanks for asking lauren repleyd. Mike got in his car and started it. He drove fast up the block and caught up with sulley. He pulled the window down, sulley, buddy you cant be mad at me, I did it out of the good of my heart mike yelled. You know mike sometimes you do good things with good intentions but they come out bad. I know sulley but give him a chance, he is a changed monster, he really is! A monster like him cant be changed mike, you know that. Yes there room for change in every monster, after what hes been through even the meanest could have changed. I mean no monster should go through what he went through mike agrued. Sulley stopped and looked at mike and then walked away agian. They pulled up to the house and mike stopped the car and hopped out. Sulley walked up the stoop holding boo, wait sulley wa... mike yelled. Bye bye boo said as sulley slammed the door. Mike sat down on the stoop thinking if what he did was right. Meanwhile back at lauren and corrines house, randall was being pampered like a baby. They made him monster soup and kept him all warm in a bed. He had tv, food, two caring girls and most of all he had the life. Corrine walke in, are you doing better she asked quitly, yea randall repleyed thank you so much.... I am glad to be back home for the holidays. I hope Sulley took it ok, its going to take a lot to convice him I am a changed man, I did a lot of bad things to him randall said softly. I know how you feel corrine repleyed but now you here and you have changed and thats all that matters to me. Randall smiled, well you should be getting your rest corrine insisted I will leave you alone. Randall noded and slumped down into his bed and inder the covers closing his eyes. 

Convincing Sulley 

Chapter two 

Back at mike and sulleys apartment mike had figured out what to say to sulley to convince him to believe Randall. Mike walked inside and sat down on the couch thinking of how to put it together in words. As he was thinking sulley walked in and sat down next to hm. Hey mike he said....... I am real sorry for the way I acted back there, it was a complete shock sulley explained. We still buds sulley asked with a chuckle. More then ever mike repleyed looking sulley straight in the eye. Good I am glad sulley said. You dont have to believe that he is a changed man, but you have to do one thing for me mike asked. Look him in the eye and talk to him, then when your done you tell me that hes not changed. All right mike I will do that sulley agreed, call him up and tell to meet me at work tomorrow. If he is changed he may just get a job as a bonus sulley laughed. As sulley walked away toward the bathroom, mike knew that he was a great guy who was just looking out for everyone and he ment no harm, mike knew that he was lucky to have a friend like him. Mike got up and headed toward the shower, he pushed the door open. Ahhhhhh beabejeye boo yelled pointing at mike, oooooo sorry boo didnt know you were in here he explained quickly closing the door. It all right mike sulley yelled from inside. Sulley was trying to give boo a bubble bath inside the hottube/bath but she wasent cooperating with sulley. Duckie duckie boo yelled splashing the water all over the place with a smile. All right bath time is done for you boo. Sulley grabbed a towel and wraped it around boo, man am I sorry I even tryed to do this sulley whispered under his breath. Sulley carried boo into his room and layed her on his bed. He opened mike old wardrob from he was small. All the cloths were to short and round. Boo began wiggleing all over and sulley was about to loose control of her, then he remembered that corrine and lauren had gotten her a oulfit. He ran into his closet and looked at the top, he pulled the bag down and opened it. Boo lookie what I have for you he said holding the oulfit up. Boo looked at sulley and smiled jumping up and down. First you have to lay down sulley asked. Boo bounced in the air one more time landing on her but and then she layed down. Thank you sulley said with a smile. He walked over to boo, he put the feetie pajama on the bed and layed boo on top of them. He put her little legs in the cloths and zippered it up. She sat up and jumped on sulley fur hugging him. He put his hand on her head and she fell asleep in his arms. Sulley placed her on his bed and covered her up. Sulley walked out and into the livingroom where mike was watching tv. Hey mike there bathroom is free now. Thanks mike repelyed in a tired voice. Sulley sat down and watched the news, not much was on so he got the remote and turned it off. He walked down the hall and headed into his bedroom. He layed next to boo and covered himself , then with a groan turned back around and turned the light off. He didnt fall asleep until he heard mike walk out of the bathroom and go into his room. He put his head in the pillow... goodnight boo he said in a whisper and fell asleep. 

A New Day 

Chapter three 

Errrrrrrrrr its 6:00am and the flurries are flowing in Monstroplis. The temp. is in the low 40s so if you go out dress warm. We are expecting snow from now until chirstmas non-stop so get what you need now cause you wont be going far for a while. Looks like we will have a white Christmas this year folks...... enjoy! (White Chrirstmas playing in the backround). Sulley awoke startled from the news. He got up slowly so he didnt distrub boo or scare her. When he sat in his bed he gently nuged boo. Wake up boo he said, boo opened one eye and then lifted her head. Kitty she yelled. Her hair was all staticy and her pigtails where falling out. Sulley picked her up and put her on the floor. go wake up uncle mike he told her. Boo ran through the livingroom and into mikes room. At the first try she jumped on his bed and fell, then she jumped on agian and grabbed hook of the covers and pulled herself up. "Mike Wasowski" She yelled while jumping on the bed. Mike woke up, aliright I am up he said. Man who eva thought I would wake up to a human child bouncing on my bed, I would have neva though he said to himself. Sulley walked in, I um thought you needed a new alarm clock mike he said with a chuckle. Yea so funny mike repleyed rubbing his eye. Lets go were gonna be late sulley rushed. Mike ran into his bathroom. Whitch one the blue tie or the one with the smiles. Bluu boo siad pointing at the blue one. Good choice thats what I was thinking sulley agreed. Mike walked out with a jacket and a hat on spraying his colone. Are you ready sul mike asked, yea hold on jus a sec I need boos jacket. Sulley opened up a draw with mikes old baby jacket inside. He grabbed it fast and wrapped it around boo. Lets go, they ran into the kitchen, mike grabbed the keys. What about breakfeat? sulley asked. No time mike repleyed at work we can eat. Sulley picked boo up as mike ran out the door. Sulley followed closing the door behind him. They ran down the stoop and into mikes car. Boo was shivering. She hopped into the back seat and put her seatbelt on. Good girl sulley said. Mike pulled out of his parking space and began driving down the block. The sun was just rising and the sky was still dark, no one was on the road. Boo fell asleep agian in the back seat as they looked at christmas decorations on homes. This is a great place mike said, I know sulley agreed. Hey mike whats wrong with the car heat, it wont go on. Yea I know its on and off. As they talked smoke blew from their mouths. You need to get that fixed mike or we are gonna freeze to death every time we go for a ride. Mike noded as they pulled into the monster inc parkinglot. Mike pulled into his parking place and stopped the car. Sulley got out and closed the door behind him, mike followed. Sulley opened the back door and picked boo up she dug into his fur and continued to sleep. They walked the parkinglot and up to the monsters inc doors. They pushed them open and steped inside. Every monster there greeted them with a hello and a smile. Hey big guy, whats goin on mikeeeeee. Hi everyone and good morning mike repleyed. Mike walked over to the desk celia was working at. Hey googlie bear, Hey smoophie poo mike said. Hey mike did you here that thing about randall coming back? Yea ha I did as a matter of face trying not to hint to celia that he did it. Is it true? Umm I uh dont know celia, I am late for work I will talk to you later, mike said running away. They walked over to the laughevator and pressed the arrow heading up. They walked in and In the backround you could hear monster music playing. Floor 5 please, mike said, the laughevator closed and headed up. I like the new voice installment thing mike said....... yea it is cool sulley repleyed. The door opened and there in front of them was all the monsters getting in their postions. I will talk to you later sul mike said as he ran away into his spot. Sulley took boos hand and headed up the ramp to the laugh booth. The booth watched over the whole laugh floor so sulley could keep a full eye on things. The head assiant earl stood in front of the laugh floor, eastern sea board people were on in 7 6 5 4 3 2 1, the horn blew and all the monsters headed into their doors. Mike came out with a meter break from the laughter of the child. All the monsters came back out of the doors with the laugh meters high. Sulley watched with a smile, then a break in the commtion happened, one of the laughevators opened and out came lauren corrine and randall. Everyone looked at them and the floor went into a whisper. One by one the crowd headed over to see them. Randall Is that really him voice whispered? Sulley walked back down to break it up, all right everyone back to their spots the day is almost at break. Everyone headed back at sulleys command. Sulley walked up to randall, hi sullivan randall said ina hopless voice. Sulley noded back at him. So what do you want here sulley asked, your approval randall repleyed. I would like to get my job back here and work my way up. OK randall sulley said but you have to go through training first, things around here are different these days as you have noticed. I will asign you a partner to work with, you will get his meters and obey his commands, he will teach the way to do the job around here ok? Thats fine randall said its better then nothing right. Right sulley repleyed smiling at mike. Lauren and corrine show randall the simulation room, he will pratice there. When he fills the first meter call me in and we will go from there. Lauren and corrine headed toward the simulation room and randall followed behind. This place has changed a lot. Randall whispered to himself as they walked along. Corrine and lauren walked into the simulation with randall not to far behind. All right randall corrine said, a glass wall will go down and we will control the room. You have to come out of the closet not waking the child and make him/laugh incontrolably. Once you have made the meter go all the way up or break you can start as the assiant. Randall knoded and and went behind the closet. The lights in the room went out and the glass door went down. The closet was the picture, the door opened slowly and out came randall dressed in a clown hat and juggling. This is ridiculose randall complained. Corrine shrugged simulation terminated simulation terminated the backround kept repeating. Randall we can always find you an easier job dont worry corrine suggested. NO randall yelled I will do this because I now I can and rise to the top once agian. Start it over randall asked, this time I will do it right. Once agian the room went dark and the picture was on the closet. The door slowly opened and randall came out, he was on a one wheel bike juggleing. The kid woke up and turned the light on looking at randall all weird. Then randall fell backwards and into a trashcan, he bumped the dresser and the books and CDs fell into his mouth, a toy falling right on his head topped it off. The kid started screaming in laughtor. The meters red line went all the way up breaking the meter. Corrine ran out screaming, you did randall you did it. Corrine hugged randall screaming good job sweetie she said smiling. Sulley walked in, good job randall for your second time he asked. Yea randall noded. Follow me sulley said, randall followed sulley leading them onto the laugh floor. This is partner randall he will tell what you need to get use to. Randall turned to see his partner, FUNGUS he yelled, your your still here. Boggs fungus noded get me a meter please. Randall looked at sulley, hes a changed a man sulley said. Randaal walked over to the meters and grabbed one. Sulley smiled and walked away. Come on mike its your break, mike and sulley headed up onto the booth. Boo looking at sulley, "I cream" she yelled. I think she wants ice cream uncle mike. Mike looked at sulley, sulley mike said mike look at her face. Boo looked at him sad, fine he said. Mike went down the booth ramp and to a refresment stand, One large monster sundaystroplis he asked for. Sure the man at the stand said. Mike looked up at sulley as the man prepared the plate. You owe me mike lipped to sulley. Sir here is one sunstroplis ice cream, that will be 8.00$ please. Mike dig in his pockets and took out a ten, keep the change he said. Mike walked back up to the booth. Here kid enjoy, you betta eat it all or you owe me 10.00$. Mike put the plate on the table, boo grabbed it and put her face in the dish. Sulley watched over the scare floor, mike get ready lauren and corrine are coming up. O now mike said in sqeeky voice. Mike licked his hand and whiped it across his eyebrow. They appeared in front of them, Hey hey corrine mike said. Hey sulley lauren said hugging him. I uh wanted to thank you mike for bringing randall back. He was my first true love and now hes home for the holidays and forever and its all thanks to you. Corrine bent over and kissed mike on the head. Lauren kissed sulley and with that they both walked away. Shes a very nice girl mike said all flustered, his cheeks bright red. Yea they both are sulley agreed in a chuckling voice. 

Unwelcomed Visiters 

Chapter 4 

Lets get back to work mike sulley said as lauren and corrine walked away. Mike started to walk away when the loud speaker went off, Attention all laughers, vaction will start early, work will close after a special christmas lunch at the resturant Thank you for listening and Happy Holidays from monsters inc. Mike turned and looked at sulley and sulley smiled, This is the work of a genius mike said. Whitch means it could only be me sulley repleyed laughing. Sulley turned back and looked at boo, come on you time to eat real food sulley said. Boo jumped off the chair and smiled at sulley. "MMMMM" boo said ya yumm sulley said real food. Mike and sulley took boos hand and they walked down the booth. The floor was cleared by now since the monsters all heard free food. They headed toward the laughevator and opened it, they all walked in, the monster music playing in the backround. Floor one mike said loudly. The elavator dropped down to the last floor. It landed, Floor one a voice said and the door opened. Thats great mike said. They walked across the central opening and down a hall. Mike pushed open the doors. Inside was a huge resturant. The walls were a dark read with two bay windows overlooking Monstroplis. The buffet was set up in the back and drinks were set up by the windows. May I seat you Mr. Sullivan a waitress asked? That would be nice thank you sulley repleyed. The waittress grabbed 3 menus and brought them to a table right in the middle of the bay windows. Wow mike said in ore, I never say out city from that view before. OK this is your table and at any time you may go up and get your meal. Would you like an orded drink on the house or a buffet drink, they only serve water and juice with water. No thanks were fine mike said. Just yell if you need me she said as she walked away. Lets get grub mike insisted. Im with you sulley said. Come on boo time for real food. They walked up to the buffet table, hummmm mike said so much to choose from. I think I am going with the steak in small peices that looks real good. Sulley picked up a plate and took a knief. He put the knief into the steak and through it on the plate. Ummm I think I like the veggie mixed with chicken. Mike took a plate and picked up a spoon. What do you want boo? Sulley asked. He turned to look at her but she wasent there. Boo he yelled. Sulley turned in circles, he looked at the line and the drink stand but she wasent there. He ran over to the dessert and found her in the corner eating a chocolate donut with sprinkles, it was all over her face. Boo he said pickingher up dont you ever ever ever do that to me agian! Got it he said? "Me so-e" boo said with a sad face. It ok sulley said comfroting. Hey whats going on over here? Mike asked. Nothing mike just had me a little scare for a second buts it ok. Tought me one thing cant take your eyes off them for a min. Mike smiled can we eat now I am hunnnnnnnnnggrrry. All right mike. Sulley grabbed boos hand and they walked to the table. Its getting late sulley said so eat fast! By the time they were finished it was 7.30pm and boo was tired. Sulley picked boo up and they headed toward the door. Thanks sulley said and he tipped the waitress. They walked out and into the central area and out the doors. The parking lot was cold and the sun was going down. Mike opened the car door and started the car. Sulley put boo in the back and buckled her in. Sulley hopped in and closed his door, it got real cold out didnt it sulley said. Yea I know mike said. At that moment a snow flurry fell. I had to open my mouth. Mike pulled out of the parkinglot and got on the road toward home. He drove slowly, the roads were icey and the snow was picking up. He pulled into his parking space in front of the house. Mike opened the door and walked up the stoop and into the house. Sulley picked boo up and closed his door. He walked up the stoop as boo snuggled into his fur. He opened the door and locked it behind him. He walked through the living were mike was checking the messages on the phone. The first message read: Hey googlie bear its celia gimmie a call when you get home I have great news about the wedding. Love you. Mike picked the phone up and dialed celias #. The phone rang twice and celia picked up. Hello mae residense, hey smoopie poo mike said, googlie bear I have been waiting for your call, you didnt get out of work early? Yea we did just satyed for free food mike chuckled. Well the good news is I got the wedding in outside and for only 400$ isent that great. Mikes eyes fell open, ha ya great. o and mike I also talked to lauren,corrine and randall and we would all like to go christmas tree shopping together since we will be spending christmas together? But we cant go beacuse of the wedding rehearal tomorrw. Sure celia I will talk to sulley first thing. Thanks mike we will have fun. Ok celia I have to let you go need to shower. All right googlie bear talk to you later, love you. Mike sat in his chair and watched tv. Sulley had placed boo on the couch asleep while he took got settled. He picked her back up agian and opened her door. He walked into her room and placed her in her bed. Good night kid as sulley was talking to boo he heard a noise but thought it only to be mike. Then bood himan door opened. NO sulley yelled he ran to the side of boos bed. Two girls about 10 years old walked in. I know something is going on in here one of them said. Sulley held his breath. Well I dont see anything and just as they were about to leave sulley let out a feriouse snease. They two girls ran to the side of boos bed and screamed. No wait it s not its not sulley repeated. Each move sulley made the girls threated to smack him. What are you and what do you want with my sister. I am not going to hurt you. Boo woke up startled by alll the comotion. She jumped off the bed and onto sulley. "Kitty" she said petting him and then pointing to her pcitures. O so thats what you have been coloring about. Boo noded. All right sulley said tomorrow we can figure this hole ting ou.... the door opened agian but from the monster world. Mike walked in, hey sul... o no he said I am very tired and had a very long day. I am gonna close the door and open it agian and nothing will be wrong. Mike closed the door and opended it shortly afterward. This really is happening isent it mikes whole body slumped. I cant believe this sulley, I mean just when we got out of trouble! Mike said. Ok ia sulley and this is mike. All right inside of names lets start out with what are you? OK mike said do you remember any childhood nightmares? Monsters maybe coming out of the closet and scaring you? The girls put on a thinking face. Out of no where one girl had a flahback. She was at a slumberparty having a birthday. All the girls were crowed around a tv in the dark. The closet was at the corner of there room. All the girls were watching the movie with all their intrest when they heard a noise. They turned to look at the door thinking it was her parents. Then the closet door opened and out came a giant thing. It had horn and tiel and purple hair it roarded so loud all the girls screamed with horror. After they all swore they would stay awake, as the night grew on the all fell asleep and in the morning asumed it to be a nightmare or just something they thought they saw due to the movie they watched. The girl dlashed back to the spot and said, The monster kinda looked like you? Omg this is crazy one girl said. Ok I am crytal and this is my sister danielle. Any way what do you want with tara? Whos tara sulley asked. Danielle pointed to boo on the bed. Thats boo mike said, where did you get tara from? Thats are little sis I think we would know her name danielle said with a smirk on. OK we need to talk tomorrow, we will come in at night agian ok sulley? Ok fair enough crytal said. Wait here do not and I repeat do not come out of there. OK ok danielle said. Sulley and mike walked out and closed the door. We really need to talk to roz and now! Sulley picked up the phone, uhhhh whats the #. Mike russled through his jacket and picked up his walet. He opened it and pulled out his I.D card. The # is 123-0978. Sulley dialed the # and got the answer machine. This is Monsters Inc, we are not here right now due to the holidays but when we get back someone will return your call and help you A.S.A.P. Leave a message after a beep..............beeeeeeeeeeeeep. Roz its sulle, Hellllloooo a voice said. Roz is that you? Yea its me. What do you need Sullivan roz said. Ok we have a problem, a big big big problem. What is it sulliavn she said in a boring voice. Two older children have found out about us! What are you kidding me? she said in a even more boring voice. Well you have no choice but to tell them the deal and do not allow them to leave the apartment! OK thanks roz sulley said. After vaction I will take of it. Ok thanks. Sulley hung the phone up. Well mike asked? She said not to let them out of the apartment anywhere and after vacation she will take care of it. Ok mike said so their are partly ar problem. Lets just forget about it untl later. O and sulley mike said tomorrow randall lauren and corrine are going to the the christmas tree farm and they want you to go? Sure sulley said that will get my mind off things! What about you? sulley asked. I have a wedding to rehearse mike said smiling. O ok sulley said I will talk to you in the morning all right nite big guy. 

The Dates 

Chapter 5 

Errrrrr its 7:00am and the flurries have finally stopped but only to continue later on today. They temp is in the late 40 and it will drop to the early 20s tonight. The blizzard will continue till christmas on and off. Have a white christmas folks enjoy. Sulley woke restedand comfrotable. He got up and sat on his bed for a minute. He got up and headed toward the blinds, he opened them up and the morning sun just finsihed rising. This is going to be a great day he said I can tell. He walked out into the living room and sat in his chair and picked up the paper. He looked down the hall and mike opened the bathroom door. He came out In a tuxedo. Wo0o0ow mikey sulley said looking good. Mike walked down the hall posing like a model. Sulley laughed. Mike went into the kitchen. Lets go big guy I made us eggs. Sulley put a hungry face on and walked into the kitchen the smell of eggs filled the air. Thanks mike! sulley said. No problemo mike said all happy. Sulley sat down, arent you eating he asked? No sulley mike said celia cshould be here in a little while. At that moment the door bell rang, I am coming mike yelled. He opened the door and celia stood there. Ready googlie bear, reader then ever. Bye sulley mike said closing the door. Sulley ate his laste spoon full of eggs and then got up and put the dish in the sink. He walked toward the hall when the phone rang. He ran back and picked it up, Hello Sullivan residence.... hey hun its lauren. Hey whats up, nothing much, I will pick you up in a while I am gonna pick corrine and randall up first. All right and mike couldnt come he had a wedding rehearsel to attend sulley said with a chuckle. All right see you in a little while hun, all right you two bye bye. Sulley hung up the phone. 


End file.
